


The Captain

by ashreed4521



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Actor Chris Evans, Dom Chris Evans, F/M, Smut, Submissive Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashreed4521/pseuds/ashreed4521
Summary: Chris gets frustrated with his day on set of one of the Avengers films. He feels like the director was picking on him. So what better way to get rid of his frustrations then with his girlfriend.
Kudos: 7





	The Captain

**Author's Note:**

> This thought just randomly came to i spent the better part of two hours writing this out. hope you enjoy this one off. this is purely smut and my first attempt at Dom Chris Evans.

Chris left the studio stage a bit aggravated from the performance he gave. Still dressed in his Captain America stealth suit. The director kept going at him for the smallest shit and he was not in the greatest of moods. The only thing that's not making him completely lose his mind is that his girlfriend is in his trailer. Sure she's working from her laptop but at least she was within walking distance. 

He nodded his head to a fellow actor as he passed them. Determined to get to his trailer. Wanting to feel his girlfriend's arms around him just hugging him. He opened the door of his trailer, hearing her talking on the phone he sighed. Locking the door to the trailer he made his way up the two steps into the kitchen. He took off his fingerless leather gloves as he watched his girl taking care of business via the phone. She was busy explaining the copyright policy to whoever it was on the phone. 

The woman looked over and smiled as she saw him in the suit. Her face flushed with color as she took him in. He turned to face her and leaned his right arm on the counter, raising his eyebrows at her with a smirk. She must have been lost in her thoughts because he chuckled and bit his lip as she shook her head and made up an excuse for her absent mindedness. She turned back to her laptop, raising her hand to block her view of him. 

Chris shook his head and made his way to the cupboard that housed his cups. Taking one down he reached for his fridge and took out a container filled with homemade iced tea. Pour himself a glass. Lifting the drink up to his mouth to take a sip as he put the container back in its place.

Coming up with an idea , he made his way over to the living area where she was work and sat down next to her, as the conversation continued. 

“ okay. Let me see what I can do to go about adding those into the clause. I will hopefully send it to you in the morning or early afternoon before 1 pm. Would that work?”

She nodded to whatever the other said and wished them a good rest of their day. She turned to Chris and pointed her finger at him. 

“ Christopher, you know….” Her Sentence was cut off by his hand covering her mouth. Her eyes were big with surprise. Chuckling at the look he leaned closer. Kissing her nose.

“ Chris isn't here, doll. I sent him out on errands. You're stuck with me for now.”

She did a full body shiver as she heard Chris do his Captain America voice. His breath was close to her skin. She made no motion to move away, just nodding her head. 

“Hmmm. Chris has told me so much about you. About how soft you are in all the right places and how good you are at this.” The Captain stuck his forefinger and middle finger in her mouth. Without hesitation she sucked on them, her tongue flicking up against them. He growled at the sensation she was causing. 

“He really wasn't lying about that mouth of yours. I feel like I should try it with something else. Something with more girth and weight. What do you say doll?”

She whimpered around his fingers and nodded. She felt her core become hot and wet. She knew her boyfriend was kinky but never did she think he would pull something like this in his avengers suit. She moved her head away and licked his fingers as she pulled off of them. Making a move to get up off the couch the woman was brought back down. His hand must have flown out and gripped the base of her ponytail making her stop where she was. Giving it a gentle tug she tilted her back exposing her neck to him. 

“ I didn't give you permission to move doll face.” He kissed along her neck up to her jaw. Follow the curve of it to her ear. His breathing was heavy with lust and longing. She trembled as she felt him press her to him. “ I want you to go to the room, strip down to your panties. Lay down on your stomach with her hands behind you back. You think you can manage?”

She let out a shaky breath, licking her lips she nodded. Her eyelids fluttered closed. 

“I didn't hear your answer.” He growled.

“Yes,sir.I can manage.” She forced the words out. The lust evident As she spoke. 

“ call me Captain.”

“ yes Captain.”

He let her hair go and motioned for her to pass. She got up and made her way passed, but not without a surprising Yelp from getting a sharp smack on her ass from his palm. The woman made way down the short hallway to the bedroom and made quick work of taking off her top, bra and shorts she laid on the bed the way he instructed her to. She moved her hair out of her face before placing her hands on her back. Her sharp dark brown eyes on the doorway watching out for the man she loved. 

The Captain made his way to the room, taking the top half of the suit off. Showing his sculpted abs to her. He watched her eyes go darker, almost blown out with a list for him. She sighed and pushed his now longer hair back out of his face. He didn't mind growing out the hair for this edgier version of Cap but it didn't come without faults. Walking to the small dresser in the room, he opened the top draw and took out two bundles of silk bondage rope. One black the other dark blue. Taking the black one in hand, Cap undid the small bundle. Placing the dark blue on the bed, he dragged the end of the black ripen down her back. Letting the sensation of it cause goosebumps to form on her overheated skin. He smiled from watching her breathing pick up. He knew his girl well.

“Place your hands on the bed.”

The woman did as she was told.

He folded the rope in half and lightly hit her ass with it. Watching her body jump from the sting, he did this three more times before telling her to resume her position. Bending over the side of the bed he tied her hands together cross crossed. He pulled at the ropes and made sure her circulation was good. 

“Shimmy to the side of the bed with your head over it.” He commanded.

She groaned as she moved her body to his instructions, but it was serving difficulties without the use of her hands. Once she was satisfied she completed the task she was breathing heavy from the motions off moving. He ran his fingers through her hair, as if petting her. 

“More difficult without the use of these huh?” He teased her as he pulled at her bound wrists.

“Yes sir”

The Captain sighed and smacked her ass hard enough to make the loud sound jump from the walls. She cried out in surprise from the sharp pain.

“What did I say for you to call me doll?”

“ Captain sir. I'm sorry Captain”

“Maybe I should spank you more. Give you five for the slip up you just did. What do you think?”  
His hand still in her hair gripped it and held her head for you to look up at him. She licked her lips as she took in his dark features.

“What you want to give me Captain. I'll take it.” She choked out . Her head is not being used to this angle. 

“Hmmm. You like the pain ,doll face?” 

His free hand cupped her cheek as his thumb smoothed over her lips. 

“I like being some pain ss...Captain.”

With her lips open he shoved his thumb in her mouth and she gladly sucked on it. Moaning around it like it was a treat. 

“Maybe later. It seems you learned your lesson for now.” Taking his thumb away he moved to the front of the bed letting her head drop down over the edge. Her now loose hair fell over her face like a curtain. 

Taking up a pillow, he used his free hand to reach down between her chest and the bed lifting her top half as he shoved the pillow under her. Once done and loving how propped up she was , he sank down on his knees to be eye level with her. 

Leaning into her face his lips and inch apart from hers he smirked. His idle hands roaming over her back, down her neck to the front and palmed her breast that were now on show. Gently squeezing and molding them with his hands watching her as she panted and her lower half squirmed under his ministrations. Pinching and pulling at nipples till her nipples popped out of his fingers. 

“I think you man has special jewelry for these” flicks her nipples a couple of times. “ Doesn't he doll?”

Hissing from the pain and trying to move away from his hands she nodded. “In...in the same draw Captain.” 

“Don't move from me doll.” He slapped her cheek softly. Getting up he went back to the draw and took out a black velvet bag. Turning it over he dumped the constants into his hand. Two silver non nipple piercings fell into his hands. They were handmade into the shape of a flower. The middle of it clamps around the nipple. Smiling, he went back to her on his knees. Playing with her left nipple to get it hard so it can fit properly. Making sure it was snug he did the same to her right. 

All the while the woman was squirming with need and want. She was pleading with him for something. Her words were not coherent enough for him to make out. He knew she was in sub space just by her look and the way she pleaded with him. Grinning, he took pity on her and went back to the drawer, taking out her favorite toy, a rechargeable wand vibe. He made sure it was still charged before he held it in her view. The woman groaned and opened her legs for him. 

The Captain laid the toy next to her and undid his pants finally letting his thick erection free from its confines. Lifting her head by her chin he touched the tip of his cock to her lips which she opened. Greedily taking as much of him as she could. He groaned at the feeling of her hot wet mouth on his member and had to hold himself back from fucking her throat. Picking up the toy he placed at her center. Turning it on at its lowest setting. 

The woman moaned around his girth and rapidly started sucking as if to thank him for the treat he was giving her. He moaned loudly as she moved her head along him, licking her tongue against his sensitive vain. Turning the toy up to max he rubbed and flicked it away from her entrance causing her to choke and moan around him.

“Mmmm fuck. That's it doll. Take me all the way down.” He slowly started to piston his hips as he played with her. She sucked him harder and more urgently. 

“ someone close?” The Captain teases as he takes the toy away. Her legs flipping up and down the bed. He chuckled at her frustration from not being able to release. 

“You can come when you make me come doll face. Got it?” He placed the toy down and turned it off. He laced both of his hands on the side of her face holding her in position. “ open your mouth wider hun. I'm going to fuck that tight throat of yours.” He growled as his hips picked up speed. 

She choked around him, tears streaming from her eyes as she tried to catch whatever breath she could as he used her mouth for his pleasure. Her hands curled and uncurled from the pleasure she knew he was taking from her. The noises he was making were enough for her to come alone. She loved hearing the moans and sigh coming from him.

“God… your mouth… so good.” He groaned as he felt himself getting closer. She purred around his length knowing that would push him over the edge. 

“Fuck…. you minx.” He cried out as he came down her throat and filled her mouth with his come. Pulling out of her mouth she was able to swallow what didn't drip past her lips. He let go of her head, watching it fall forward. 

Tucking himself away he picked her up and rolled her on her back. Pushing her legs open he picked the toy up again and pressed it tight against her. Turning it to max making her body spasm and thrive on the bed covers. She was loudly moaning. So much so he had to bend down and capture her lips with his to swallow her screams of pleasure. His tongue invading her mouth demanding dominance over her tongue. She came hard, her body curling in on itself as she had her release. Once he felt she had fully created over he turned the volume down to low and then turned it off. Placing it on the floor he held her to him. Calming her as she came back to her senses. His lips softly kissing her face and forehead. 

She looked up at him. Eyes tired but with a happy stratified smile on her lips. She reached up to kiss him softly. Them both sharing the calmness of the moment. 

“Hi.” She said as she pulled away. 

He gave a soft laugh and kissed her forehead.

“Hi. You back to my Nicole?”

“Are you back to my Chris?

He smiled at her and nodded. Rolling her on her side he untied her wrist and rubbed at them to help get the stiffness out along with her arms.

“Care to share why the Captain came out. Not that I'm complaining one bit. I loved it.” She asked with concern.

As Chris massaged her arms and back, he explained his day to her and how felt the director was picking on his every move. She felt incredibly bad for him knowing it was more to his anxiety of doing a good job. A believable job to his fans. She understood the pressure he was under. Once he was done with the massage she pushed him down and laid on top of him. Giving him all the comfort she could.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the working of my mind. till next time. Stay safe


End file.
